Pensée
by Swiit Dawn
Summary: Eu gosto muito de margaridas, sabe. Elas me lembram você." - NaruSaku .:30cookies:.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence, mas...Ah, que droga! Achei que ele fosse meu!

**x.X.x**

O final de tarde estava quase se abatendo sobre aquela área do campo. Flores de todas as cores possíveis estavam distribuídas sobre o extenso gramado. O vento vinha fraco, balançando levemente as flores em seus caules. O silêncio seria completo se não fosse cortado ininterruptamente por soluços abafados.

Embaixo de uma árvore frondosa, uma menininha de cabelos róseos chorava. Os olhos muito verdes inchados e vermelhos denunciavam que ela já estava assim há algum tempo.

De repente, ela escutou um grito.

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!"

Um menininho loiro apareceu, correndo em direção à garota. Quando ele parou, estava ofegando por ter corrido uma grande distância.

"Sakura-chan, por que você saiu chorando do parquinho?", o garotinho perguntou, sentando-se ao lado dela e parecendo realmente preocupado.

A garota sacudiu a cabeça negativamente e continuou a chorar.

"Pode confiar em mim, Sakura-chan."

"V-vai...emb-bora", ela disse, com a voz embargada pelo choro.

"Não vou até você me contar o que aconteceu.", o loiro cruzou os braços, decidido.

O silêncio caiu sobre as duas crianças. Sakura parara de chorar, mas o garotinho continuava lá, olhando preocupado para ela.

"Você não vai contar pra ninguém, Naruto?", a garota sussurrou.

"Juro que não."

"Sabe, às vezes eu fico pensando em como eu sou...eu não sou nada. Eu não sou bonita e nem inteligente...eu não tenho nada de especial, Naruto. Você viu hoje como a Ino é realmente boa em pular amarelinha? Eu não sou, eu sempre caio. E ela é bonita! Eu sou só uma aberração de cabelo rosa!"

Naruto pareceu ficar pensando por um momento, depois disse, inocentemente:

"Sakura-chan, eu não acho que você seja feia."

"Pode até ser, mas a Ino sempre vai ser mais bonita do que eu...", Sakura soltou um soluço ao terminar a frase e recomeçou a chorar.

"Mas eu também não acho a Ino-chan tão bonita. Ela é realmente boa em amarelinha, mas é só isso. E você é bem melhor que ela em outras coisas.", Naruto completou, sorrindo para Sakura.

Ela parou de chorar e olhou para ele, confusa.

Naruto corou e desviou o olhar, ao dizer:

"Você consegue me fazer rir. A Ino-chan só me faz chorar quando me dá tapas."

Sakura riu baixinho e corou.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, observando um beija-flor passeando pelo campo, batendo suas asas rapidamente e indo de flor em flor.

"Eu gosto muito de margaridas, sabe."

Sakura olhou confusa novamente para Naruto, franzindo as pequenas sobrancelhas.

"Por quê?"

"E-elas são bonitas, sabe...mas do jeito delas, simples. Ninguém nunca percebeu isso, mas a margarida é uma das flores mais lindas que existem. Quando alguém vai desenhar uma flor, desenha direto uma margarida...e nem percebe isso."

"Eu nunca tinha pensado nisso...", Sakura disse, olhando para o céu.

"Elas me lembram você.", Naruto completou, baixinho.

Sakura corou ao ouvir o comentário.

"Achei que fossem as flores de cerejeira que lembrassem..."

"Não. As cerejeiras são flores muito esquisitas para serem você. Elas duram poucos dias bonitas nas árvores...em pouco tempo elas caem e apodrecem no chão, sem-graça. As margaridas vivem bem mais tempo e bem mais alegres."

"Mas a Ino sempre vai ser a flor mais bonita do canteiro...", Sakura murmurou, olhando para o chão, com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu acho que a Ino é como um narciso. Ela vai sempre olhar só para o próprio umbigo. Ela pode ser bonita, mas nunca vai ser tão famosa e linda quanto uma margarida."

Sakura olhou para Naruto que a encarava com as bochechas vermelhas.

"Eu realmente gosto de você, Naruto-kun."

Ele sorriu.

"Agora, aposto que não sabe o significado da flor amor-perfeito, não é?", Sakura perguntou, já sem chorar.

"Oras, ela significa um amor-perfeito!", Naruto disse, num tom de sabe-tudo.

Sakura riu.

"Lógico que não. Assim seria muito óbvio, bobo. Amor-perfeito significa 'pensamentos'. E eu acho que essa flor se parece bem com você, Naruto-kun.", a garotinha disse, olhando-o com carinho.

"Por quê?"

"Você é muito bonito, mas apesar disso por ser pequeno, ninguém nota o grande valor que você tem, assim como o amor-perfeito. E os pensamentos...bem, você acaba de se provar um grande pensador...me dizendo todas essas coisas bonitas."

Naruto deitou-se na grama, para que Sakura não percebesse o quanto ele estava corado. Então, ela achava que ele era bonito?

Sakura riu ao ver o amigo envergonhado, mas, afinal, ele havia a deixado nesse estado primeiro.

Então, sem que ela entendesse o porquê, deu um beijo na bochecha do loiro, fazendo-o olhá-la confuso e corar mais ainda. Um gesto simples carregado de significado. Mas, acima de tudo, significa que finalmente Sakura havia entendido que Sasuke não era o único garoto do parquinho.

"Obrigada, Naruto-kun."

**x.X.x**

**N/A:** Nossa, me matem, por favor, me digam que eu não escrevi uma NaruSaku? O.o Nunca pensei que fosse escrever alguma coisa em que o Naruto não ficasse com a Hinata.

Pra falar a verdade, eu não sei como essa fic saiu. No começo era uma idéia com outro tema do 30cokies, mas quando ela já estava prontinha para postar...eu vi que a Lady Murder tinha uma fic com o mesmo tema e com praticamente a mesma história. Desanimei, mas não consegui tirar essa cena dos dois juntos da minha cabeça...depois eu resolvi escrever essa fic mesmo assim, mas não para participar do 30cookies. Então, eu juntei com um poema antigo chamado "Linguagem das flores" e...virou outra fic pro concurso ¬¬'.

Ah, uma coisa a respeito: a única coisa que eu lembro de quando tinha 8 anos é que eu lia Harry Potter, mas não lembro se eu falava bonito como os dois aí de cima. Então, ignorem as crianças super-dotadas que eu criei.

Uma review não mata ninguém sabiam? Participem da Campanha da Review e não deixem um autor morrer de desgosto nesse inverno.

**S**wiit *~

P.S.: 'Pensée' é o nome francês da flor amor-perfeito, de onde vem o significado dela.

**30cookies**

**Set Primavera**

**Tema 13. Amor-perfeito**


End file.
